


Dream Land

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: You only go to Neverland in your dreams. You and Pan are best mates, then he realizes he’s in love with you one night walking you back to your treehouse. He can't afford to lose anyone else in his life even when you haven't actually been there.





	Dream Land

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Follow me on Tumblr under the same username I would really appreciate it!!

Night time was your favorite time of the day because you were able to see your best friend in the entire world. The first time you went to Neverland you thought it was nothing more than a regular random dream, one to chuck with the rest of the good dreams you had. Arriving in Neverland on its own was already crazy enough at first it seemed like an empty forest with nothing but trees for miles and miles.

“Who are you and what do you want” A boy said as he appeared uncomfortably close to your face.

“Wow okay hi” You said as you took a step back from the boy as his face fell into darkness as soon as you weren't close enough to see him in the complete darkness.

“I asked you a question” The boy said taking another step closer to you as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well I’m Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N and I don’t really want anything I don't even know how I got here” You said looking up at the boy as you strained your eyes to make out any of his features.

“Stop looking at me like that” The boy said as you continues to look at him exactly how he told you not to.

“Well I can't see anything sorry that it's dark” You said getting closer to him than you already were.

“Sorry my bad” The boy said as he snapped his fingers and it was suddenly morning “Well if you don’t want anything then leave” he said turning around and walking deeper into the woods.

“Wait hold up” you said as you ran to catch up to him “what’s your name”

“Really what’s your name? That’s your question. Not how I made night turn into day” He said cocking up one of his eyebrows with the same expression he’s had since you meet him.

“I mean it’s my dream anything can happen in a dream” you said as you smiled up at him still waiting for him to answer your question.

“Well my name is Peter. Peter Pan” Peter said with a crooked smile that seemed to make his entire body crooked.

~one year later~

“Peter do you remember the first time we meet?” You said as you walked next to your best friend lightly brushing against each other.

“Umm yea a bit why” Peter said with a lie because he remembered every minute of that night because it was the first time in 10 years that anyone has ever visited Neverland, magical or not 10 years still dragged by.

“Can you please make it snow? Pretty please” You said with a big smile as you gripped his forearm looking up at him.

“Oh sure like this” Peter said as he snapped his fingers together and the nice day out turned into the sun glaring down on the both of you. “Or like this” he snapped his finger again and it started raining.

“Peter come on” You said as you playfully swatted at his arm as he let out a hearty laugh Peter ran deeper into the woods as you ran after him.

“I hope you know that I don’t usually run” you said trying to pick up speed as Peter ran ahead ducking and jumping over branches.

“Yea I can tell” Peter laughed and it rang through your ears and through the forest.Peter seemed like pure sunshine despite the gloomy weather.

“Hey don’t be rude” You yelled out as your foot got trapped in an outgrown root at started falling to the ground. You let out a shriek as you prepared yourself for the impact but instead you were greeted with a faceful of mud.Peter walking back towards you

“Are you okay” Peter said as he nugged you with his foot as you laid there with your face buried in the cold mud. Gripping a handful of mud you turned around and threw it at him.

“Yea good try loser” Peter said with his arms crossed over his chest and a cocky smile as he appeared somewhere else entirely.

“No fair I dont have magical powers” You said as you sat up as the mud soaked into your jeans.At that moment the rain stopped and you looked up to the sky then to Peter.

“Come on let's get you to your treehouse you're all muddy” Peter said as he offered you his hand to get up grabbing it you pulled him down with you. Letting out a grunt as he fell on top of you instead of next to you.

“Ow what was that for” Peter said lifting himself up as he looked down at you as he reached over and moved a strand of hair that was stuck to your mouth, leaving a smudged of mud in your mouth.

“I was trying to pull you into the mud not me get off” You said lightly shoving Peter as he got on his feet and lifted you up with him.

“Okay come on let's actually get you to your treehouse I can’t have you dying on me. Humming in agreement you and Peter walked side by side arms linked together, snapping his fingers together once more you guys were up in the tree house.

“So Peter I was thinking since tomorrow is christmas if I could maybe come spend it all day with you” You said with a big smile as you walked over to the sink to wash off all the mud.

“What about your family?” Peter asked as he flipped through one of the books you keep forgetting to take back home.

“Well my mom and dad took up a big case up in New York about this company fighting against a claim about a employee claiming neglect and blah blah long story short I told them I could be fine on my own.” You said as you combed your hair with your fingers trying to get the mud out of it.

“Why don’t you just go to New York I think you mentioned you wanted to see it someday” Peter said as he sat criss crossed on your bed looking at you as you tried your best to clean up.

“What? New York is only filled with cars and there’s never snow and they don’t really do anything for Christmas. So what do you want Peter?” You said as you turned to face him, his elbows were on his knees and his head was resting on his hands looking up at you.

“Want of what” Peter said as he tilted his head. “For christmas what do you want” You said as you went behind a curtain that divided the room to change into different clothes ones that weren't caked with mud.

“Well I don’t really know I can make anything appear so I'm not in the want for anything.” Peter said as he laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Of course he wished and wanted many things but how could he tell you that he developed a crush on you when you kept insisting that he was just a dream. How could he tell you that he knew he loved you when you dared him to jump into the water or when you kept bringing him things that reminded you of him.

“Ill figure something out” You said as you came out with oversized Pajamas as you crawled into the bed and laid down next to him.

“Of course you will” Peter said as he turned to look at you. Panic started to slowly creep into Peters mind as many thought popped into his head, what if you didn't like him that way, what if you hated him, what if you told him that you hated him and left him all alone just like everyone else did.He really couldn't be left alone again and hurt not again and espasially not by you because that would crush him.

“Hey y/n maybe you should go to New York with your parents” Peter looked over at you as he looked at how your hair fell on the pillow, or how you never liked to buy clothes that fit you properly and still complained when you tripped over them.

“What? No come on I want to spend Christmas with you” You smiled as you turned to face him.

“No Y/N you can’t” Peter insisted as he sat up.

“Well why not? I don’t want you here by yourself” you wondered up at Peter as you slowly raised up from the bed.

“Because I don’t want you here and it’s time for you to leave. Why don't you just grow up and never come back” Peter shouted as he jumped out of bed and walked towards the window.

“You don’t mean that” You whispered as you walked towards him with caution feeling like you were walking on broken glass.

“Yes I do” Peter spat as he made you appear back in your own house, in your own bedroom as you let out a cry like a wounded animal. Your knees buckled and you fell to the ground repeating to yourself that he didn't mean it and that you were just going mad.

~~~~~~~~~

You woke up in the middle of the night curled up in a ball on the floor as you looked up at the ceiling as memories of last night came flooding back.

“Fuck this” you whispered to yourself as you pulled out a box with a ribbon on it from under your bed. Digging through it you found the cylinder container Peter first gave you when he explained that he and Neverland were all real. Setting the container on your desk you grabbed a backpack and starting putting movies and popcorn and anything christmas related you could think of inside. You lit up the container waiting for the shadow to appear,waiting in the dark felt like the seconds were dragging on to minutes you were about to call it off till you heard the rustling from your closet door.

“Thank you shadow” You beamed as you got ahold of the shadow and waited to arrive to Neverland once again.

Flying over Neverland you noticed it was covered in a thick layer of snow, the shadow left you inside Peter’s treehouse as you noticed that he was lying down sobbing.

“See I can’t leave you alone for one minute because you freeze Neverland and you turn into a mess” You sniffled as you both cried and laughed walking over towards Peter.

“Y/n why did you-” Peter stumbled over his words as he tried his best to wipe away all the tears but failed as more tears kept spilling out.

“No you shut up.I love how you do that thing with your eyebrow when I do or say something you think is funny. I love how you let me put flowers in your hair or how you say that pumpkins freak you out. I just love you Peter Pan you big idiot” You said as you chucked a present towards his direction.

“You love me? Really?” Peter said as he slowly got up from his bed. Nodding aggressively to Peter you let your tears come out all at once as Peter rushed to your side.

“I think I know what I want for Christmas” Peter whispered as he put a bow on top of your head. “You’re all I ever wanted and so much more”


End file.
